


I miss my lover, man

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jisoo feels insecure about his role in a relationship with an alpha and an omega, but his boyfriends reassure him and mate with him
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: ABO one-shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	I miss my lover, man

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: maybe a story where Jisoo is beta, Jeonghan is Omega, Seungcheol is Alpha, and basically the three were together but Jisoo was worried on what would happen if he was absent from their trio (they have not mated yet, but were already talking about it). Would Cheol nad Han be happier? I think the genre would be slight angst with comfort in the end and prolly some assurance smut that Cheol and Han love him so much??
> 
> Once again, this is different from the roles I usually describe, but it was just too cute and angst and you know I just love prompts where I can write sad/fluffy/smutty stuff all together, so here it is :))
> 
> Mild trigger warning: the first part contains some self-hating thoughts, if you're a bit sensible about it please proceed with caution.
> 
> Last thing: I wrote the first, angstier part listening to Mr. Loverman by Ricky Montgomery that I also quotedin the title, and I highly recommend it while reading :)

Being in a three-people-relationship was hard per se, but being the only beta in a three-people-relationship was even worse. 

Just ask Jisoo about all the times people told him he was getting in the way of Seungcheol's and Jeonghan's mating process. Ask him about the long hours spent to care and watch over his mates when one of them (or both) was going through their mating cycles. Ask him about the fact that he neither could knot Jeonghan nor be knotted by Seungcheol, about how he couldn't ever bear childer for them or about how his senses were sharp enough to let him know how his mates were feeling, but his pheromones couldn't bring much comfort if they were upset. 

They weren't even his mates, to tell the truth, and that was one of the things that most troubled him mind. He was sure, absolutely sure, Jeonghan and Seungcheol would be long mated by now, hadn't they had him in their relationship. 

Of course, none of his boyfriends ever told him that, but he could see the want, the need in their eyes to sink their teeth in each other's throat when they were fucking during a heat or a rut, the only thing keeping them from that, being Jisoo's scent near them or his hands somewhere on their bodies, reminding them he was there too. 

Jisoo knew alphas and omegas had a natural attraction toward each other, it was just science, nature if you want, and there was nothing he could do about the fact that his two lovers were like two puzzle pieces in their dynamic, while he couldn't quite fit perfectly with neither of them. 

Once again, the beta was lost in this kind of thoughts on his own, aware of the fact that this wasn't good for his mental health, but unable to take his mind off of them, when Jeonghan's sweet voice called him. 

"Joshuji can you come to the bedroom? Cheol want to talk to us about something" he said, leaning over the back of the couch and draping himself over his boyfriend's shoulders from behind. 

"Yeah, I'm coming" Jisoo answered just as softly, turning his head to press a kiss to the older's cheek and putting up a happy, calm facade. 

Together, they walked to the bedroom the three of them shared in their house, only to find their alpha waiting for them, sat on the edge of their bed.  
As soon as they entered, Seungcheol got up, closing the distance between them and pulling them both in his arms, scenting his lovers softly and greeting them with kisses. 

"Hi loves" he murmured when they separated, taking their hands in each of his own and pulling them toward the bed. 

"What's the meaning of this Cheol, what do you want to tell us?" Jeonghan asked, still giggling from the smooches their alpha pressed all over his and Joshua's faces. 

"Let's get comfortable and then I'll tell you. I want to hold you both while we talk" 

They settled against the headboard, Seungcheol sitting in the middle with an arm around Jeonghan's waist and Joshua held close to his chest, one of the beta's hands clinging instinctively to the taller's shirt.  
Both the younger boys' eyes were looking up at the alpha, curious, expectant and, in Jisoo's case, a little bit anxious. 

"I know we already talked about this and I know we want to take things slowly" the oldest finally spoke up after a deep breath  
"But a friend of mine just mated and I know it's stupid but it made me want to mate as well, and I love you soo so much and I know you feel the same, so I asked myself 'why wait?' and-" 

A soft hand on his mouth stopped his nonsense rambling, something Seungcheol tended to do when he felt pressured or anxious and this was clearly a big thing for him. 

"Relax sweetheart" Jeonghan said, leaving a kiss on his cheek.  
"It's just us. You know you can tell us everything" 

The alpha smiled down at him, before taking a deep breath and start again, now with a calmer and more leveled voice  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is...will you mate me? I know the tradition way would see me on one knee, holding two rings to you, but I wanted to hug you close whil-" 

Once again, the omega interrupted him but, this time, it was his mouth that shut the older up. 

Jisoo looked as his boyfriends kissed deeply and passionately, eyes wide and heart beating faster than ever in his chest with both unbearable joy and suffocating fear. This what he had always wanted and what he had learned to dread at the same time, the moment that would determine his departure from their relationship or that would cement his role between them. 

"Shua oh my God, did you hear?! We're gonna get mated, the three of us will be real mates Shua!" Jeonghan said, his voice high and enthusiastic, clearly struggling to contain his happiness. 

"Well, that if you both say yes, baby" Seungcheol said, trying to calm his lover down.  
"So, Shua, what do you say?" He asked then, pressing a small kiss on the corner of the younger's mouth to encourage him to talk. 

"I-I don't know what to say, this is...amazing Cheol" Jisoo's voice was clearly quivering, almost feeble and weak, if compared to the omega's enthusiastic one. 

"There's not much to say babe, just say yes" Jeonghan took his hands in his, facing him completely and finally seeing the strong hesitation that reigned in Jisoo's eyes. 

"I...I really want to say yes-" 

"But there's something that troubles you, isn't it?" Seungcheol's concluded his phrase for him and Jisoo couldn't help but feel ashamed for ruining what had to be a beautiful moment between his boyfriends, once again thinking how they would've been happier without him. 

"What is it angel? You don't feel ready yet? Are you afraid it'll hurt?" Jeonghan prompted him, crawling closer to him and nuzzling his cheek with his nose, trying to rub his comforting scent all over him. 

"No, it's not that" Jisoo admitted. At this point, he was just going to say out loud what he was really thinking, just hoping their mates wouldn't be too harsh on him when they realized how much of a dead weight he was and dumped him. 

"Then what is it? If you want to prepare or talk about it some more we can wait until my rut, instead of doing it on Jeonghan's next heat. Just tell us baby, you know we'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes" Seungcheol added, delicately petting his boyfriend's hair. 

"See, that's what troubles me. Mating is something that depends on alphas or omegas mating cycles, not betas. It should be between you two, I'm just...slowing you down on that and, consequently, on your happiness. You're made to be together, nature itself says that, and, well, I'm made to be with another beta. Or at least someone I could satisfy during sex" Jisoo finally admitted, his eyes looking down the whole time, too afraid to see his lover's fqces coming to the realization that they didn't need him anymore, that they never had. 

"Is this what upsets you so much, love?" Seungcheol murmured, hand coming up to Jisoo's chin to delicately tilt his boyfriend's face up, coaxing him to raise his eyes to finally look at their heartbroken expressions. 

"You think we don't want you, that we don't need you...just because you're a beta?" 

"I-" 

"Jisoo" Jeonghan interrupted him before the younger could explain.  
"Please don't reduce yourself to your status. You're so much more than that. You don't live in our function and love is not made out of precise gears that always fit with each other. We don't care what other people or nature says, fuck that. We love you more than anything bunny, and we would love you the same if you were an alpha or an omega, because that doesn't change the fact you're the most precious thing in our lives" 

By the time the omega was done talking both him and Jisoo had thick tears flowing down their eyes while their hands had met between them, gripping each other tight, almost as if they feared to lose each other if they let go. 

The alpha had observed the whole scene with wet eyes as well, but with a soft, fond smile on his face. There was nothing more beautiful to him than his mates opening up to each other and confessing their true feelings, sincerity and pure love dripping from every word that left their mouths. 

"Hannie is right pup" he intervened, claiming Joshua's attention.  
"You're fundamental for this relationship, no matter what your gender is. You're in no way secondary to us and I don't want you to look down on yourself like this" 

Joshua's eyes were staring up to him with his wide, teary eyes and his mouth half open, almost enchanted by his alpha's words. 

"Y-you really think that? You d-don't think I s-should stay out of your mating?" The poor beta stuttered, drying his eyes with his sweater paws, his cheeks tinted a cute shade of red, while his frame looked smaller than ever, so vulnerable and defenseless before them. 

"Of course baby, we can't mate without you, it would be meaningless" Jeonghan said, thumbing at the tear streaks that were on the beta's face.  
"Jisoo...Jisoo we love you so much it's impossibe to express it in words" the omega then sighed, smiling at the boyfriend, while the alpha expressed the exact same feeling through his eyes and his hand in Jisoo's hair. 

"I-I love you t-too" Joshua crumbled down, finally letting go of the negative thoughts that tormented his mind and abandoning himself in his lovers' arms, ready to welcome him against their warm chest and cover him in kisses, praises and soft love confessions. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan waited patiently as the beta sobbed in their shoulders, cuddling away every doubt and reassuring him of how much they needed him, just as much as he needed them. 

When the beta's sobs had turned into soft sniffles and his tears had stopped, Seungcheol maneuver them so the youngest was in his lap, facing him, while their omega leaned against the alpha's shoulder, stroking their boyfriend's side. 

"So, baby, let me ask you officially one more time" Seungcheol said, looking at his lover right in the eyes.  
"Will you mate with us?" 

Jisoo couldn't help but smile brightly, overwhelming happiness and infinite affection flowing in his heart and an extatic feeling bubbling up in his stomach as he only answered "Yes" 

___________________ 

Jeonghan's scent was thick in the air of their bedroom, where their mattress had been dragged on the floor and covered in scented clothes, soft pillows and fuzzy blankets 

The omega was already curled up in their nest, whimpering through the pains of the pre-heat, and waiting with strong anticipation the first wave of the cycle.   
In fact, though he usually hated going into heat, this time he had a good reason to look forward to it. As soon as he started to manifest the need of sex and a knot, he and his boyfriends would mate. 

His beta lover was already beside him, nuzzling into him and pushing out his comforting scent while they waited for their alpha to come home. 

When Seungcheol finally managed to get home, he stalked straight to the nest, where only Jisoo was awake, holding Jeonghan close and watching over him. 

"Hi baby, is he alright?" The alpha greeted him, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead and laying a hand on the omega's hair, his protective instinct already kicking in. 

"Mmh, he's resting, but the pains have gone away, so it shouldn't take long for the first wave to come" the beta explained. 

"And what about you, Shua? Are you nervous?" The alpha asked again, smiling softly at his smaller lover. 

"Just a bit, but I guess it's normal" 

"It is baby, but don't be afraid, everything will be alright, I promise" 

They fell in a comfortable silence, just holding each other while watching over their omega, making him feel safe even in his sleep.  
That, until Jisoo spoke up, telling to his boyfriend about something that had been going on his mind for the whole day. 

"Cheol..." 

"Mh? What is it pup?" 

"I-I was wondering if you...if you could knot me when you...when you and Jeonghan bite me" he stuttered out, his face blushing all over and his eyes fixated on his own fidgeting fingers. 

"You want me to knot you? Love, it's-" 

"I knot it'll be painful" the beta interrupted him, finally raising his eyes to look into his boyfriend's ones  
"I know my body isn't made for that, but I don't care. I want to feel you whole, I want to be completely connected to you while it happens. Please alpha" he whimpered in the end burying his face in Seungcheol's chest and hugging him tight. 

"Whatever you want bunny, I'll be gentle as gentle as possible with you" the alpha hugged him back, a hand of his coming up to cradle the back of his lover's head, handling him like he was the most fragile thing in the world. 

Just seconds later, Jeonghan woke up, eyes lost and wet, meaning his mind was already in the fuzzy, comfortable haze of sub space and his instincts had take over him, making him pliant and putty, sensitive to every touch and scent that surround him. 

And just like that, their mating process started.  
Since Jeonghan was the most needy one, they had agreed he would be the first to get bitten by both of his boyfriend, so they started with him. 

As he had promised to Jisoo, Seungcheol used extra care and delicacy in everything he did, fucking his lover nice and deep, but slow, making him feel every inch and eliciting the sweetest noises out of his throat.  
He took him on his front, catching every little expression as his face twisted in pleasure, while both the omega's hands were interlaced with his boyfriends' fingers. 

Jisoo stayed beside him the whole time, kissing all over his face and stroking his chest and tummy, trying to calm him down and coax his breath in a more regular rhythm.  
They took their time building up the pleasure and lust, until both omega and alpha were close, Seungcheol's knot starting to swell at the base of his cock. 

"C-Cheol, Jisoo I'm -ah ah- I'm close" Jeonghan whimpered, eyes desperate to be filled and feel their mates claim him. 

"It's ok angel, relax and let us take care of you" Joshua whispered to him while Seungcheol picked up a father rhythm, until he finally slipped his knot inside the smaller, locking them together in the exact same moment his and Jisoo's mouths met the omega's throat. 

They bit down on his scent glands, drawing blood and leaving the indelebile mark of their love, claiming him as theirs and no one else's.  
Jeonghan's mouth fell open in a voiceless cry as he felt teeth sinking in his skin and come filling his insides, his sight going white for a few seconds as an overwhelming pleasure took over his whole body. 

They stayed like that for several seconds, alpha and beta just holding the omega close as he whimpered high in his throat, slowly coming down from his climax and claiming down his erratic heart. 

When they finally let go of his neck, the boy was completely limp, pliant and submissive to everything they did to him as they stared down at the bright red marks on his throat, before kissing his swollen lips and each other. 

They maneuver him so he could rest a bit as Seungcheol kept on filling him with semen, breeding him until his knot had deflated and he could pull out. 

"You want to go, bunny?" The alpha then asked his other mate, the beta looking at him with big, innocent eyes, finally nodding and crawling toward him, until he settled in his lap, straddling his thighs. 

"Hannie, love, can you finger our pup open? Baby wants to be knotted today" he then teased Joshua, who could only hide his face in his shoulder as Jeonghan, now more present and sated, at least for the moment, positioned behind him, long, slicked up fingers already probing at his tight entrance. 

The beta whined out at the first intrusion, too tense to bear even that. 

"Joshuji, I can't open you up if you're so tense, ease up a bit darling" the second oldest tried to make him relax, leaving small kisses on his nape and shoulders. 

The alpha soothed him as well, stroking his length and smooching his face at the same time and it seemed to work.  
They felt his muscles slowly give in, his body abandoning itself again the alpha's bigger one as he whimpered feebly in pleasure against his chest, Jeonghan now able to scissor him open and hit all of his sweet spots. 

"Feels good, bunny?" 

"Yes alpha" 

"Good boy, thank you for easing up" the oldest praised him softly, kissing his cheek.  
"You think he's ready Hannie?" 

"Mmh I have three fingers inside him, I'd say he is" the omega chuckled, teasing his shy mate and sliding his digits out. 

"Ok pup, lean against my shoulders" Seungcheol whispered, hands gripping his hips and raising him with ease, before letting him sink on his hard cock, the beta's hole lubed up with Jeonghan's own slick.  
The boy moaned loud as he felt his mate rubbing every sensitive spot inside him, nails digging in the older's broad back. 

The alpha didn't wait much before starting to move inside him, thrusting up and rolling his hips to reah deeper, soon setting a decent rhythm that sent the beta crazy with pleasure. 

Jeonghan, in the meantime, had busied himself with rubbing and twisting the younger's nipples and hard length, stimulating him in every erogenous area while he forced his head to the side, claiming his soft lips in indless kisses. 

After several minutes of that sweet torture, Jisoo couldn't avoid but feel close to his climax, starting to ride Seungcheol faster, chasing after his orgasm and trying to coax his mate toward it as well.  
In fact, he began to feel the beginning of a knot probing at his rim, prompting him to clench around the alpha's length. 

"Bunny, I -fuck- I'm close, you sure about the knot?" Seungcheol groaned out, hands gripping the beta's hips tight. 

"Yes, yes please alpha, please f-fill me up" the younger moaned out and those lewd words were all it took for Seungcheol to push his boyfriend's hips down, forcing his knot inside him and making the boy scream in both pain and unbearable pleasure. 

Once again, his two boyfriends coordinated in sinking their teeth in his throat, claiming him and holding him close through his and Seungcheol's orgasms. Their hands on his body were incredibly delicate and soft, a stark contrast to the painful intrusions of their theet in his throat, but appreciated nonetheless. 

"You were so good baby, so pretty for us, we love you beyond anything" Jeonghan murmured against the beta's shoulder once he let go, slowly licking the wound clean of blood, the alpha doing the same on the other side, a low growl rumbling in his chest to comfort his lovers. 

When Seungcheol finally slipped out of his body, Jisoo felt spent, incredibly tired, but also sated, a fuzzy happiness filling his chest at the realization of finally being mated, bounded to his mates forever. 

The last to receive the marks was Seungcheol, his lovers alternating between riding him and sucking his nipples and neck, making him groan and growl in pleasure.  
Jeonghan was once again the one receiving the knot, both because he had physical need for it during his heat and because Jisoo was too sore to take another one, but the beta didn't mind.  
He had accepted there were things he couldn't change, but those didn't necessarily change their relationship, nor what he and his mates felt toward one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for Shua being called bunny and I may or may have not overused it a little oops.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this slightly unusual pairing, and let me know what you think♡ 
> 
> Regarding the comments, some of you may have noticed how I didn't answer to the latest one on my long fic and I may not be able to answer to the next ones as well. I'm having a busy week and I'm afraid it'll be like this until December, but I'll try to update constantly and answer to your comments. Even if I'm not able to, please know I appreciate every single word and I am infinitely grateful for your support ♡
> 
> Hope to see you next update, be safe ♡♡


End file.
